wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Peachfish
name before enchantment ironically was peach coding by sunset (me) Appearance On an extremely rare occasion, one may notice a light beige cat/wolf thing, with a fish tail and wings. This creature is very odd, and will express an interest in her. Her fur is long and shaggy, almost like a wolf’s. But her ears are pointed, and her build other then her fur is cat like. So, she’s considered a cat/wolf/fish hybrid by her fellow experiments. Her tail is like a fish’s, two ends that curve in opposite directions, with small, circular scales lining her tail. Rectangular wings occupy her back, but she can’t really fly far and high with them, as she lacks lungs, but is still able to breathe. The NightWings wanted to test if she or any thing could live without lungs, and miraculously she lived. A large bone connect her body to her tail. Before her capturing, she had fully functioning lungs as well as wings that stuck out from the side of her body. Peach has teal eyes and a teal nose. Do not boop her nose. Personality Before Capturing Peach was a happy camper; she always looked on the bright side of things instead of the, dark side of things I guess..? (anyways) She was hyper, and was quite artistic, despite her clumsy talons. Peachfish tended to drift off into her own world, but always cared about her friends. After Capturing Peach was still happy, but noticeably less energetic. She was more anxious and stressed. Peachfish wasn’t hyper at all and she tended to stay in the same spot for the entire day unless she was being tested on. History Peachfish started her life as Peach, a wolf/cat/fish thing. She had two friends, Cloud and Oasis, who were both sisters. They loved to be free and run around. One day, when Peach and Oasis were hunting, NightWings came. Oasis was already about to kill Peach, but instead she left Peach and abandoned her so the NightWings could take her. Before Peach passed out, she yelled Oasis’ name just in case she would come back. She never did. She woke up in a laboratory, and suddenly NightWings pinned her down and injected a needle which caused her to be part SeaWing as well. While in the laboratory, she met all the other experiments. She tended to not socialize with the experiments, as the experiments likely hated her. The NightWings then one day too her into the experimenting room, and removed her lungs. They did this in order to test things for their undead army preparations. However, they only did this to Peachfish as they were worried the other experiments would die as it was very risky. Relationships '''Oasis: '''Peachfish, doesn’t know Oasis betrayed her. She just thought she went after a berry ina bush. She still loves Oasis as a friend. '''Cloud: '''Cloud was Oasis‘ Sister, and like Oasis, Peach loved Cloud as a friend. She possibly was her best friend. Cloud was extremely devastated once Peach disappeared and knew it was Oasis’ fault. '''Devilpug: '''Peachfish thinks Devilpug hates her the most out of the experiments, and in turn, doesn’t like her back. '''Brokenwolf: '''He’s- alright. Brokenwolf reminds Peach greatly of Cloud. '''Secretfinder: '''Peach hates him with all her heart. '''Whiteheron: '''bird ahh Gallery 52A83693-40F3-450A-8823-B3DE81106A97.png|Spreadsheet of Peach’s true species, Lakefish. By Sunset, me. Peachfish meme for Sunset.png|Peachfish as a meme by Pokeball! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Animus Enchanted